User blog:Omnicube1/Bundeswehr vs. Singapore Army
Bundeswehr, the well-disciplined German fighting force that has a whopping amount of 400,000 regulars, vs. Singapore Army, arguably Asia's most technologically advanced ground force who not only rely on computers, but on the patriotism and duty of the army's members. Who is deadliest? BATTLE Bundeswehr Singapore Army "Pass the hot sauce, Chan Sek." commands Yong Pung. Chan Sek, a recruit, heeds his commanding officer's order. Chan Sek turns his head and stares out the large open door. He sees two of his comrades step out of a small market. One takes out a box of cigarettes and shakes one out. He hands it to his companion. Chan Sek sighs to himself. Chao Hick and Wee Chong can never lay off those cigarettes. The recruit returns to his bowl of mulligatawny. Definitely does need some hot sauce. **** Sweat dripped down Jörg's well-chiseled face. Singapore was one hot and humid place. He listened intently to the whirring blades of the UH-60 Blackhawk that was transporting his men and himself. His squad was to be dispatched to Pedra Branca, a hideout for a German terrorist league. They were responsible for the deaths of dozens at a Berlin metro station. Jörg sighed, why couldn't the locals deal with it? Oh yeah, typical German black operations. He glanced around. Fresh faces. Men ready to be baptized by fire. He chuckled, how many of these guys will live? "Pilot, how much longer?" Jörg said in his native language. "Half and hour to an hour, sir." came the reply. **** "Chan Sek, do you hear that?" captain Yong Pung asks. "Sounds like a helicopter, sir." "Not just any helicopter." Yong Pung grabbed his gear and Chan Sek followed suit. Chao Hick and Wee Chong saw their comrades' actions and ran across the street to meet them. Yong Pung pointed at the approaching chopper. "Blackhawk. Radio air command, ask them if there are supposed to be any form of military transport above Hougang air space." the captain ordered. "Yes sir!" Chao Hick answered. He quickly grabbed the phone to his radio and questioned the Republic of Singapore Air Force. "No sir, there are no designated military flights above this air space!" "Me and you two will get the civilians off the street, Wee Chong ready the MATADOR. Neo Kian, come here!" shouted Yong Pung. Neo Kian, busy flirting with girls grabbed his gear and ran up to his CO. "You didn't enlist to flirt with girls did you?" "Well..." Neo Kian smiled. The captain swung a fist across his subordinate's face. "Join your friends and get these people off the damn street, you pig!" **** Jörg looked down through the chopper door. Dozens of civilians were running across the street and into buildings and various vehicles. A sudden, loud beeping sound rang out. "Incoming projectile!" the pilot shouted. A rocket collided into the tail rotor and burst into flames. The helicopter began to spin out of control. "Bail out! shouted Jörg. He waited for all his men to jump out before he did. Just in the knick of time, he was able to land on a roof. The helicopter crashed and was jammed between two buildings, horizontally. The sergeant lost his main weapon, the G36K. All he had left was his sidearm, the HK USP. He grabbed his radio. "Anyone alive, this is Disco, come in." Jörg said into the radio. "Disco, this is Hoss. We're all okay. I'll pop off a smoke to show you where we are. Color: red." was the response. Jörg saw a patch of red smoke rise into the air from the building across from him. Great I'm separated. "I see your smoke. I'm on the building diagonal from you. Look for waving arms." Jörg stepped to the ledge and wove his arms. "We see you Disco, we're making our way across." Jörg spotted his men rappelling down the building. Several minutes passed and they made it to ground level. **** "We got hostiles!" shouted Chan Sek. Here we go, my time to shine. He loaded a magazine into his SAR-21. "To the north." The Singaporeans made their way towards the enemy combatants. "S**t, look at that!" Neo Kian pointed toward the Blackhawk, wedge between two tall buildings. "Keep it down you fool!" whispered Yong Pung. He gestured his men to separate themselves and find cover. Chao Sek stationed himself near his commanding officer. "Chao Hick, get the SSG 69 out. On my order, take them out." Chao Hick drew his SSG 69 and loaded a five round magazine. He adjusted his sights and readied himself. "Now." He sent a 7.62x51mm down range into the head of a German soldier. **** Jörg saw the head of one of his subordinate's blow open. "Find cover, Luka use the sniper rifle!" Jörg commanded. The soldier obeyed and loaded a magazine into his Arctic Warfare Magnum. He crouched behind the front section of an abandoned SUV and targeted the enemy sniper. He fired, but the bullet flew in a much different direction. The Singaporean sniper returned fire and nearly killed Luka. What is he doing right, the German asked himself. "Kill that sniper, damn you!" Jörg shouted. Kentucky windage! Luka solved the problem. He gazed at the Singaporean flag fluttering on a pole to the west of him. The enemy sniper fired again, but it was meant to terrify the Germans. The flag fluttered towards the eastern direction. Luka carefully crawled to a different location. He popped up from cover, adjusted his scope to the changing wind directions and fired. The next thing he saw was a burst of pink mist. Jörg was finally down to ground level and regrouped with Luka. "Very nice shooting!" commended the sergeant. "Danke, I believe you dropped this sir." Luka handed his leader a G36K. "Now, we go on the hunt." **** Chan Sek gazed at the dead body of his comrade. Nobody could shoot like he did. The enemy sniper fired, the bullet whizzed by Chan Sek's ear. "Move up!" shouted Yong Pung. Chan Sek readied his SAR-21 and fired as he moved across. The enemy was firing back. He heard a grunt behind him. He saw as Wee Chong crumple over in pain, with a hand concealing his wound. He moved his arm and it was smothered in blood. Chan Sek shook his head. Another friend dead. He ran forward and regrouped with his CO. Neo Kian joined them also. "Neo Kian, lay down suppressing fire. If you can try to kill as many as you can. Me and Chao Sek will move up." ordered the captain. "Yes, sir," was the response. Captain and subordinate moved forward with Neo Kian firing his P90. He was able to take down a German soldier. An enemy soldier fired his HK USP several times and only one bullet made its mark into Neo Kian, but it was lethal as it burrowed its way into the Singaporean's brain. Chan Sek and Yong Pung were able to close the gap and fired their rifles. One German soldier was peppered with bullets. **** Jörg signaled for Luka to join up with him. He rushed over quickly. "Who are these guys, sir?" the marksman asked. "Most likely Singaporean terrorists in league with the men we're after." replied Jörg. "You don't need that sniper rifle anymore. Get Timm's Panzerfaust 3. Give them shock and awe." Luka rushed over and slid the Panzerfaust 3 from Timm's backpack. He touched the shoulder of his dead comrade's shoulder. He used the sights of the rocket launcher to target the two enemy soldiers dashing across. **** "Do you hear that?" questioned Yong Pung. The hissing of a flying rocket became louder. "Down!" The captain shoved Chan Sek out of the way and the rocket exploded onto a nearby car. The explosion caused the captain to be pushed back into a nearby car, a large piece of shrapnel in his stomach. "Sir!" shouted Chan Sek in distress. Blood poured out of his leader's body. "Stop them, it is all up to you, son. You were the best among them." whispered Yong Pung as he slipped into death. Chan Sek, struggling to combat the emotions, loaded his last magazine into his SAR-21. **** "For a sniper you can definitely utilize that Panzerfaust!" complimented Jörg. "Haha!" chuckled Luka. The two Germans believe their enemies were vanquished. "Better call in an evac," Jörg grabbed his radio. He grinned at Luka and passed him a cigarette. He lighted the cigarette and began to speak into the radio. "Wolf Den, this is Disco requesting evacu-" Gunfire rang out and Luka collapsed to the floor, blood spilling out of his torso, putting out the small ember that used to burn through the cigarette. Jörg dropped the radio and drew his MP7A1. He fired several times at the approaching hostile. He saw as his enemy grab his shoulder, possibly wounded. His body disappeared behind a windowless van. The sergeant ran to his sniper. "Stop them, it is all up to you, sir. You were the best among us." whispered Luka as he slipped into death. Moving slowly, Jörg had his submachine-gun ready. Suddenly, the enemy combatant swung around, firing his P226. Two bullets hit Jörg in the abdomen. He raised his MP7A1 with one hand, but it was knocked away. The enemy soldier pointed the pistol at Jörg. The German sighed. "Cigarette?" asked Jörg in English. "No, I'm good." "I'll have one myself." The German reached slowly into his pocket, then kicked the soldier in the stomach, causing him to fall on his back. Jörg put a cigarette into his mouth. "Cigarettes are bad for us." Jörg sighed and gazed at the dead bodies before him. "War is worse" The German drew his USP and fired the remaining five rounds into the soldier's body. Next match-up will be: Streltsy, the Empire of Russia's stronghold against its enemies, vs. Serbian Revolutionaries, strong-willed Serbs equipped with the firearms of the east who overthrew their Ottoman conquerors Category:Blog posts